The Past, Future, and Love
by 9tailedkyuubi
Summary: Back-story for Shego and Drakken, how they met, and what happens after they save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Childhood

"Go! Run for your life! If you don't go now, you will burn to death!"

"If you survive, you will one day end up like us!"

With fire everywhere, he runs for his life. He runs and runs until his body gives out. ". . . Mom. . . Dad. . ."

He collapses to the ground, out cold.

. . .

"What's this? Oh, no! What is a boy in this condition doing here like this?"

She carefully picks up the badly burnt child and gently places him in her car and drives off to the hospital.

. . .

"Ugh."

"Oh, good. You are finally awake. How do you feel?"

"Bad." His eyes drift around the room, eventually resting on his rescuer, a look of fear and confusion on his face.

"You were in a terrible accident and you are in the hospital. My name is Ms. Lipsky, what is your name?"

"Drew. I am five years old."

"Drew, can you tell me who your parents are and where to find them? We need to tell them where you are."

"No," He sniffles, "I . . . I can't remember anything." Tears start to run down his cheeks and he holds his arms close to his body.

"It's ok. Don't worry. I will help you find them."

Drew stops crying and wipes his nose with his arm, stopping to look at the burn marks. "I was in a fire, right? Otherwise I wouldn't have these burns." His eyes widen in fear as Ms. Lipsky nods. "Were they in the fire too?"

"I'm not sure."

He aquires a puzzling look while his face is still red from the tears. "Where will I go if they are dead?" His eyes begin to water then he looks up questioningly. "Ms. Lipsky?"

"I guess you can come live with me. I have no children of my own and I'm sure you will like it better at my place than an orphanage." She smiles warmly.

After a moment of thought, "I would like it better."

They both smile. "You are a very bright boy. I'm sure that whatever happens, you will be fine."

"Thank you."

. . .

A few weeks later, "Hello. How are you feeling today?"

"Great! The doctors said I can leave today." The boy smiles a huge smile while sadness shows in his eyes.

Ms. Lipsky glances away sadly. "I know what happened to your parents."

"They're dead, right?"

She looks at him with surprise. "How did you know?"

"I saw the sad look you had and figured it out."

"Well, I'm sad to say that your home burned down and there is nothing left. Your only living family member is your grandfather and he is very sick."

"That means that I will be living with you." He looks at her hopefully. "Can I call you mom?"

Surprised, she smiles. "Sure. Are you ready to go to your new home?"

"Yes." He smiles and stands up, picking up his gifts from the hospital staff.

"I'll be right back; I have to sign you out."

"Ok."

As she walks out, he looks around the room and notices a small package with his name on it. He opens it carefully and finds a small notebook with writing in it. He puts it in his pocket and walks to the door as Ms. Lipsky comes back into the room.

"Let's go now so that we can go buy you some clothes and toys."

"Ok."

. . .

"And this will be your new room. It is late so you should shower and get to bed soon. You can put everything away later."

"Ok. Thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome." Ms. Lipsky steps out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Drew grabs his new pajamas and walks to the bathroom. He takes a shower and heads back to his room. Once there, he walks over to the desk where he left the notebook and turns on the lamp next to his bed. Grabbing the notebook, he turns off the light and climbs into bed, guided by the lamp. Once settled, he starts to read what was written in the notebook. The words were simple and he soon started to cry. After he finished reading, he placed the notebook under his pillow, turned off the lamp, and cried himself to sleep.

"Good morning." Drew slowly opens his eyes, still puffy from crying. He blinks a few times and, as he starts to sit up, Ms. Lipsky turns on the light. "Breakfast is ready." He sniffs a few times and, smelling the food, feels a little more awake and a little better.

"Good morning." He replies as he climbs out of bed and walks to the dining room. He could hardly contain his excitement as he looks at the food on the table. "Dig in." As he starts to eat, he remembers how he always had to rummage through the kitchen for whatever food he could find. He never starved but his parents were always too busy with work and almost never made food for him. He knew his life would be better now but he still missed his parents.

Ms. Lipsky watched him as he ate and thought she saw sadness in his eyes for a moment. She wished she could do something more for him. "What would you like to do today? We can go to the park, or to the zoo, or. . ." She stopped as Drew started to sob and she pulls him into her lap, embracing him. "What started the fire?," he asks.

Ms. Lipsky sighed and decided that he could handle the truth, or part of it at least. "Your parents were working on fixing a machine and they made a mistake and it exploded, causing the place to burn down."

Drew wiped his eyes and looked up at her. "Were they bad people? I remember them getting in a lot of fights and they would always hide me when the cops came to take them away after losing the fight. A few days later, they would come and get me and we would move."

Ms. Lipsky hugged him tight. She knew she couldn't keep the truth away from him. "I don't think they were bad people but they did do a lot of bad things."

"Like trying to take over the world?" He was looking at the burns that were still on his arms, trying to hold back tears. "I heard them talking about it when they thought I wasn't around." All Ms. Lipsky could do was nod her response when he looked at her.

After a few silent minutes, Drew stood up to go brush his teeth. He smiled at his new mother. "I would love to go to the zoo." He was ready to live a new life.

Ms. Lipsky smiled as she walked out of the room to go get ready. "He is strong," she whispered once he was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Her

(38 years later)

"That is it! Now I am beyond pissed!" She picks up her bags and walks towards the front door. She swore to herself that she would one day kill them if she continued to live with her brothers. "I'm out of here. See you never."

"But Shego. . ." Hego winced as the door slammed in his face.

. . .

Drew was wandering through Go City wondering why he was there and reliving his latest failure in full detail when he heard a guy scream and went to investigate. He was wondering what could cause a grown man to scream this late at night in this city. When he got to where he heard the scream come from, he was surprised to find a young girl. She looked like she had been living on the streets for a long time. He watched as she yelled and threw green plasma from her hands at the wall. He figured that she must have been what had made that man scream since she scared even him. He was shocked and worried when he saw her suddenly fall to the ground and he felt himself running to help her. When he got to her side he realized that she needed medical help. He picked her up and quickly carried her to his hover car hidden down the street. As soon as he got to his closest lair he started giving the girl the medical attention she needed.

He woke up at the sound of his phone ringing and picked it up groggily. He hung up as soon as he realized that it was a telemarketer. He then remembered what he had done and could hardly believe it. He kidnapped a girl all because she needed medical help and instead of taking her to the hospital, he brought her to his place. He knew it was wrong but he felt like now that he had made a decision, he had to follow through with it and went to check on her.

He was relieved when he saw that she was awake. "Hello."

"Who are you and where am I?" She sounded tired and in pain.

"My name is Drew Lipsky, you can call me Dr. Drakken, and this is my lair in Middleton. I saw you pass out last night and knew you needed medical help."

"So you brought me to your place?" Slightly annoyed, she looked over her wounds and somehow felt that she could trust this strange man who took her in when she was in need.

"Sorry. I panicked and wasn't thinking straight. I should have taken you to the hospital." He heard her stomach growl. "Well, since you are here, I guess I should make you some food."

"I'm glad I didn't wake up in a hospital." She looked up at the man who saved her life. She knew that if she stayed where she was she would have died. She then realized that he was blue.

"There is a bathroom down the hall to the left." He was standing in the doorway of the guest room that he had put her in. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Shego." She got up and pain shot through her head. She knew it was from the beating she had gotten from that guy who found her sleeping in that alleyway. She started towards the bathroom.

"Well, Shego, I guess I will make food now." He turned to leave the room when she stopped him.

"Last night, did you see me do something unusual?" She was worried that he saw her powers and wanted to use her because of it.

"If you are talking about that attack on the wall, yes." As he walked towards the kitchen he was thinking about how her skin had turned green and if it was related to that power of hers.

Shego wondered what his motive was and was already thinking about how to get out of there, but first, she was going to eat.

She looked at the food on the plate in front of her. It was good and she was relieved that she was having her first good meal in months. "Are my powers the reason why you brought me here?"

"Kind of. I mean, I thought that if I took you to the hospital and they found out that you had those powers then you would be in some sort of trouble and I didn't want to leave you there to die." He wondered why she asked.

"Well, you are right in a way. If you took me to the local hospital, I would be safe but pissed right now." She felt like telling him a little about her life and she didn't know why. "I was thirteen when I got my powers when a comet hit the tree house me and my brothers were in. We had all gotten powers and my brothers thought it would be a good idea to fight crime with them. I felt obligated to join them, mostly to protect them though, and after five years of working as a hero with them, I just couldn't do it anymore. My brothers were annoying and I never wanted to see them again so a few months ago, after I had turned eighteen, I left. I took to a life of crime to stay alive since I had no money. I have been living on the streets since I left. I made many enemies and that's why I was beaten up while I slept last night." She felt relieved that she had someone to talk to even though she knew she shouldn't trust this stranger. "What about you? Why were you in Go City if you live in Middleton?"

"I actually live all over the world, wherever I want. I usually choose a place close to where I want to work and I was in Go City on business." He felt that if she had told him that much then he could tell her a little about himself. "I am an evil villain and am trying to take over the world." He flinched when he said that as he realized that she said that she was a hero. He was waiting for the pain that never came.

"Sounds like your life is exciting."

"It is. It is also very dangerous."

"I never thought it wasn't."

"Well, if you have nowhere else to stay, I guess you can stay here until you can get back up on your feet." He had no idea why he said that but it was too late to take it back now.

"I guess, but I have stuff in Go City that I need."

"I can take you there to get your stuff if you want." He had no idea why he said that either.

"Sure." She wondered again why she trusted him this much.

"Well, I have to get to work. Just let me know what you want." He put down the paper he was holding and left the room.

Shego could see that it was a Florida newspaper and she wondered what he was reading it for and as soon as she picked it up, she saw what he was looking at. It was an ad he placed in the paper. He was looking to find a partner to help him take over the world. She smirked. "Sounds like fun." She followed him into the other room. "Dr. Drakken?"

"Yes." He replied without turning around.

"I saw your ad in the paper and since I need a job, I was wondering if you would consider hiring me."

He turned to look at her and saw that she was serious. "Alright." He handed her a paper. "Fill out this questionnaire and then meet me in the other room so I can see how you fight." He pointed to the room he was talking about.

She did as he asked and half an hour later they came back out. "You're hired."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then can we go and get my stuff now?"

"Sure." They were both happy as they walked out towards his hovercraft to get her stuff.


End file.
